


Ringbearer

by TanukiKyle



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanukiKyle/pseuds/TanukiKyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And for all that Sam does everything, he doesn't understand, and sometimes Frodo looks at Smeagol and sees himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringbearer

Gollum spread his long, thin fingers around the rock, dark eyes observing 'master' as he sat on the precipice. The pose awoke something in him, and he slipped into his Smeagol persona, hopping up with eyes bright but face sad.

"You hates it."

Frodo turns, tucking the precious, his precious, their precious away, and for once he ignores the urge to grab it.

"Smeagol?"

"You hates it, You loves it, but no matter what you WANTS it."

Frodo blinks, opens his mouth to say something, but Smeagol has disappeared to find fish, and he is left alone with his thoughts.

When he curls up in his cloak that night he finds a single roughly-hewn cube of raw fish.

He makes sure Sam isn't watching and pops it in his mouth.

He is somehow sad as well as being relieved that as yet it is still disgusting.


End file.
